


Let's Go to Texas

by Dusty1918



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty1918/pseuds/Dusty1918
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Howard flew Angie and I to Texas to apologize.”</p><p>“What is in Texas?</p><p>“A little casino outside of Fort Worth called Top O’ Hill.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go to Texas

August 1947

“Well, that was quite a party,” Daniel says as he lifts Peggy’s legs and slides under them to sit on the couch next to her. They’d just returned home from Howard Stark’s 30th birthday party. It wasn’t quite Gatsby-esque but it was close. “Is that the biggest party of his that you’ve been to?” Daniel removes her shoes and begins to rub her feet. 

“Ahhhhhh. That feels amazing. Yes, I do believe that is the biggest Stark party I’ve seen.”

“I have to admit I am a little jealous. All I got for my 30th was one of Rose’s pies and the only dancing girls were a couple of grandma-types auditioning at the theatrical agency.”

Peggy chuckles. “I promise more excitement for your 31st.”

“Thanks,” he says before leaning over to kiss her. “Did I hear Sinatra say it was good to see you again? I wasn’t aware you’d met him.”

Peggy runs her fingers through her hair and rolls her eyes slightly. “Howard introduced us last fall when he flew Angie and I to Texas to apologize for all the trouble he caused. As if a rent free apartment wasn’t enough of an apology.”

“What is in Texas?

“A little casino outside of Fort Worth called Top O’ Hill.”

“Top O’ Hill? Isn’t that the place the Texas Rangers raided recently. He took a federal agent there?”

“You know Howard. He wouldn’t take no for an answer. And Angie was so excited to see all the celebrities.”

“Who was there besides Sinatra?”

“Sinatra performed in the Tea Garden with Dean Martin. I thought Angie was going to faint when Clark Gable asked her to dance. Howard and Howard Hughes got into a pissing contest over who has the bigger plane.” This makes Daniel laugh. 

“Any ladies besides you and Angie?”, he asks as he runs his hand up her calf.

“Let’s see. Hedy Lamarr, Ginger Rogers, Lana Turner, and I heard Whitney Frost was there but I didn’t see her.”

“Did you make any money gambling?”

“I was doing well until the Rangers showed up for a raid. The staff quickly turned the casino into a dining room while the guests hid in the escape tunnels.”

“There were escape tunnels?”

“Yes. Luckily, everyone managed to avoid arrest that night. I was not looking forward to explaining to Thompson why I had been arrested by the Texas Rangers. Howard and Angie were disappointed but I convinced them it would be best if we left. I really did not want to deal with 2 arrests due to Howard Stark in the span of less than 6 months.”

“I am never going to live that down, am I?", he says as he shakes his head. 

“No, my darling, you won’t,” she says with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Faith Hill song "Let's Go to Vegas".
> 
> Top O' Hill is said to have been "Vegas before Vegas". It is located in my hometown of Arlington, Texas. After over 30 years of wanting to see the escape tunnels I've heard about since I was little, I finally got to got there. :) A few years after it was closed by a raid in '47, a Baptist college bought the grounds. Today it is Arlington Baptist College. You can't make this stuff up. For more info: http://dfw.cbslocal.com/2015/11/12/welcome-to-texas-top-o-hill-terrace/ and http://www.ntdsc.org/gallery/tophill/index.html. 
> 
> Howard Hughes was seen at Top O' Hill so I figured Howard Stark would go there as well. I have no idea if Hughes actually excests in the Marvel universe.
> 
> FYI Texas Rangers refers to the law inforcement agency and not the baseball team (also in Arlington)


End file.
